Naruto & Hinata's Love Story
by Jongamer
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga always had a thing for Naruto but she was such a shy girl Naruto never knew she had a major crush on him, but one day Naruto one day found out and was pretty surprised that anyone would have a crush on him.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1

* * *

**_

_**Prologue **_

Hinata Hyuuga always had a thing for Naruto but she was such a shy girl Naruto never knew she had a major crush on him, but one day Naruto one day found out and was pretty surprised that anyone would have a crush on him. Naruto was originally trying to get Sakura as a girlfriend but she was always trying to get Sasuke, which made it very difficult to get her.

* * *

_**The Story**_

"At this rate she wont last 10 minutes, we've got to get her to the emergency room right now!" Yelled the head medic Hinata coughed up more blood as she lay there shivering.

The medics picked her up and put her on a stretcher and the medic yelled. "Move it!" they rushed to the hospital which was right next to the arena. They wheeled her into the emergency room and hoisted her on to the operating table.

"She has gone into ventricular fibrillation, we need to operate now!" The doctors quickly took her sweatshirt off and tossed them aside then ripped open the t-shirt she was wearing underneath, the doctors then put on faces masks and rubber gloves, the doctors brung the main surgeon the cutting tools.

(If your wondering why they ripped open her t-shirt you should watch some emergency ER shows they do it all the time lol.)

Since she is all-ready blacked out there is no need for sleeping gas. One doctor held an oxygen mask to Hinata's face. The surgeon carefully cut a line down Hinata's bruised chest around where her heart is, the surgeon was opening up Hinata's chest to get to heart.

As the doctor opened and carefully moved muscle tissue aside, when the surgeon made his way to Hinata's heart, he began patching up her damaged heart, the doctors around the surgeon were keeping the blood from spilling everywhere with cloth and towels.

(Lol I don't know how they do open heart surgery so that's why I didn't go into detail.)

After about 30 minutes of operation she was finally in stable condition, she woke up feeling queasy, the nurse was cleaning the room from the operation, "Well your finally coming to, oh you might want this bucket because you still got blood in your lungs." She handed Hinata the bucket, Hinata started coughing somewhat violently, she coughed up a lot of blood, while coughing she gave up trying to hold down her stomach contents a threw up, a lot of what she threw up was blood, she sat back up but her stomach lurched and puked up more into the bucket, the bucket now looked quite full.

A day later she was released from the hospital, Hinata was still recovering in her bed even though she was released from the hospital because she still had a few problems that could burst the healing parts of her heart. Naruto and the rest of his squad didn't have any missions at the time, Naruto could not get Hinata off his mind, and he had to go see her.

Naruto walked over to the Hyuuga residence and knocked on the door, Hinata's mother answered the door. Naruto was asked in an unusually polite voice, "Mame is it alright if I see Hinata?" She stood aside and let Naruto in the house, Naruto sat down on the sofa in front of the window. "She's asleep right now, but would you like some tea?" said Hinata's mother. "Yeah tea would be nice." Said Naruto, Hinata's Mother poured some tea and brought over a cup of tea and handed it to Naruto, "Hinata was sleeping the last time I checked in on here, but you can go up to her room if you want." Said Hinata's Mother.

Naruto nodded and walked up the stairs toward Hinata's room, Naruto cracked open the door which some-what creaked as he opened it, Naruto opened the door some more. Hinata slightly opened her eyes and turned her head and looked at Naruto, she blushed at the sight of Naruto, and she quickly rolled over in her bed to try to hide her face. Naruto walked over next to Hinata's bed.-side. Hinata's face turned a brighter red., Naruto some-what blushed, he smiled, because he knew she was awake.

"I just thought I stop by and see how you are because I have nothing to do today and…"Naruto was cut of by Hinata, "Naruto." she whispered, Naruto leaned closer, "What?" asked Naruto with a sort of blank face. "I… I love you Naruto" Naruto's face turned as bright red as a tomato. "

Hinata sat up and kissed Naruto on the cheek. Hinata laid her head back down. "I …. Love you too Hinata" Said Naruto, "Hinata you need to sleep, I will see you tomorrow Hinata" Naruto stood up and walked out. Hinata closed her eyes and fell back asleep with a smile on her face. Naruto walked down the stairs with his hand on his cheek wear Hinata kissed him and thought, "I had no idea she liked me that much…"As he reached the bottom of the stairs he asked Hinata's mother "How much longer until she can get out of bed?"

"She should be out of bed in the next day or two" Said Hinata's mother. Naruto nodded and walked out the door and headed for home. The next morning, Kakashi and the rest of the group ended up banging at Naruto's door. Naruto quickly jumped out of bed and ran for the door thinking it was an emergency, he opened the door.

"What's going on" said Naruto. "Naruto can you do anything right" scowled Sakura, "We have to go get a mission, so hurry up and get dressed Naruto" explained Kakashi. Naruto Rushed to get his clothes on, and then the squad walked down to sign up for a mission. It's only a Class C mission so it should only take a couple days at the most. After a few days Naruto and the group came back from their simple mission.

As they came back into the village in the trees Naruto saw Hinata training, she was training pretty hard to be only on her feet for a day or two, Hinata turned and smiled at Naruto, Naruto waved idiotically and smiled back. Hinata started to blush, and then she went back to training. Naruto headed back home because he had nothing else to do that day.

As he got home he grabbed a cup of instant ramen out of the kitchen for his lunch, he had been starving cause he didn't even have breakfast that morning because he woke up late and the rest of his squad was ready to leave for home. The whole time he was eating he thought of Hinata; he didn't know whether or not she had lunch so he fixed up another cup of ramen just incase, he sealed it and walked out the door and headed to wear he saw Hinata training.

When he came within sight of Hinata he noticed she was now training he target practice with kunai knives, as he got closer he said "Hey Hinata what's up?" Hinata dropped her kunai knife and began to poke her index fingers together; she then turned to look at him, "Hi Naruto." She said in her normal soft voice."Hinata have you had anything to eat today?" Asked Naruto;

"No, why?" said Hinata, "I have a cup of ramen already made if you want it Hinata." Said Naruto; Well I'm not really…" Hinata was cut off by her growling stomach. She looked slightly embarrassed, Naruto tossed the cup of ramen to Hinata, and Hinata caught it and said with a slight blush "Thanks Naruto." "Hey it's no problem, believe it." Naruto smiled.

While Hinata was eating, Naruto asked "Hinata has your sensei taught your squad about controlling your chakra?" "Well she has talked about it but she really never told us a good way to control our chakra." said Hinata. Hinata put down the chop sticks and drank the rest of the broth in one gulp. "I can teach you a very good way of controlling your chakra." Naruto stood up and focused his charka to the bottoms his feet, then he ran at the tallest tree with a perfect side to run up it, he ran until he got up to the branch that was about 50 feet up and stopped on that branch.

"All you have to do is focus all your charka to the bottom of your feet." Said Naruto looking down at Hinata. "But I can tell you this its not that easy the first time" Then Naruto then started to show of by focusing more of his chakra to the bottoms of his feet and hanging upside-down on the branch. Hinata smiled. She stood up and tried focusing her chakra to the bottom of her feet, she ran straight at the tree she only made it about 20 feet on the first climb but about on the 4th try she got as high as Naruto. Naruto watched her train till sunset and when the sun was setting in the sky Naruto and Hinata both stood on the same branch watching the sunset, Hinata felt she wanted to also impress Naruto, so she again focused her chakra, and purposely fell backwards stood upside down on the tree branch.

When she did her sweatshirt fell a little passed her belly-button, before it fell any farther she quickly pulled he sweatshirt back down, she blushed a bright red. Naruto smiled and said "Hey Hinata pretty good, believe it, you were able to catch your sweatshirt and still keep your chakra balanced at the same time." Hinata jumped down and climbed back up the tree to where Naruto was.

It was now after sunset and it was getting dark. Both Naruto and Hinata both jumped down off the tree, when they were both walking down the path together, as they reached Hinata's home, Hinata kissed Naruto on the cheek and said, "See you again tomorrow Naruto." Both Hinata and Naruto blushed, "See you tomorrow Hinata." Hinata then walked up the steps then opened the door slightly then looked back and smiled with a blush at Naruto then continued into the house.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1.**

_**Hope you liked it. **_

_**PLZ post your Reviews. If there are any areas that have missing text. (which there shouldnt be) plz say that in the reveiw) **_

_**remember that this is only the first chapter, i will not include anything else from the comics or tv show.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto & Hinata's Love story**_

_**Chapter 2**_

In the morning Naruto woke up it seemed like a normal morning, but after eating his breakfast he glanced at the calendar and realized that he needed to go meet his squad at the usual spot so they can receive a mission. He again rushed to get his clothes on cause he had needed to be down there a 9am but it was already less then 5min till then.

Naruto rushed down to where he was supposed to meet his squad, as he got there which was about 10 minuets late and Sakura was getting impatient with Naruto as usual. "Ughh… Naruto you're late again!" yelled Sakura

"Calm down Sakura he's only 10 minuets late, there's really no need to get worked up about something like that." Said Kakashi.

"But he's always late." Said Sakura... Naruto smiled and started scratching the back of his head like he always does when puzzled or felt stupid. They all started to walk down to receive their mission, on the way Sakura was flirting with Sasuke, Sasuke as usual was ignoring her comments and flirts. After they received their mission Naruto decided to go see Hinata before he left on another mission, luckily this was another short and somewhat worthless mission. Naruto walked down the path to Hinata's place.

Hinata was looking out her window while changing out of her pajama's not thinking that anyone was going to see her in her window, she turned around to grab her clothes, as she put on her sweat pants she glanced out the window and saw Naruto. Naruto looked up and saw Hinata looking out the window; Hinata gasped and quickly grabbed something to cover her bare chest. Her face turned bright red. Naruto waved idiotically to Hinata. "Sorry have I come at a bad time." Naruto chuckled. Naruto slightly blushed.

Hinata quickly grabbed he purple shirt and threw it on. "Hey I will come back later if you want me to." Said Naruto. "No it… its fine, come on in I'll be down in a sec", Said Hinata. Naruto walked into the living room of Hinata's home, Naruto noticed Hinata's father nor mother was there.

Hinata came down the stairs and sat next to Naruto on the sofa, Naruto had turned the TV on, which looked like it hadn't been used in a while because of all the dust accumulation on the screen. "N…Naruto, in the window d…did you see um… my um…." "Don't worry about that, no need to be embarrassed, believe it, if anyone should be embarrassed is me because all the times I made a fool out of myself, and painting the graffiti on the Hokage faces didn't help." said Naruto. Hinata chuckled.

"But hey lets watch some TV" said Naruto with a smile. Naruto started flipping channels till he got to that he found kind of interesting, the movie was called "Kiss of the Dragon". After Naruto set down the remote Hinata laid her head on Naruto's shoulder.

When the credits to the movie where now starting Naruto stood up and stretched as if he just woke up. The doorknob rattled and Hinata's father walked into the room.

Hinata's father glanced at Naruto and then glanced at Hinata.

Hinata's father closed his eyes and shook his head in disappointment, then continued walking. Neji walked in just a tad behind Hinata's father, Neji glared at both Naruto and Hinata, and then he continued to the court yard with Hinata's father.

"I guess this would be a good time to leave, huh?" Said Naruto while scratching the back of his head. Hinata nodded. "Yeah maybe we can see a movie tomorrow or something." Said Naruto. Hinata smiled, walked over to Naruto and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Naruto turned a little red. Naruto looked at Hinata's face and saw her face was blushing a little. "Well see you tomorrow." Said Naruto


	3. UPDATE not to Story Though

I have almost Completely Lost Faith in writing this Fan-fic, 1 I Have Hardly anymore Ideas on Naru + Hinata Relationship, cause Hinata is Shy and its pretty Hard to put a Love story together with a Shy Person like Hinata, Plus the only Way I could Continue this story is to Jump forth to when they are 16 or 17 years old, cause my point in this story is Hinata Haveing Naruto's Son, and Cmon Hinata Haveing a Child at the age of 12, Or was it 13? That would Be strange and It could be too early for Her Period, (Hey I dont know when Most Girls start Haveing Periods Because Im a GUY.)

But any ways, Jumping fourth a few years May Spoil the Point of naruto and Hinata Developing a Relationship, and If any of you really want me to Continue i will, but It will take a while cause I have never Started the Next Chapter.

Plus I just stopped working on My other Fan-fic called "Naruto Living American" cause I lost Intrest and Kinda Messed up the Story.

But Back to the Point, Does Any Fan of this story so Far want me to Skip a few years so I can Get this Relationship Deeper?


End file.
